IMORTAL to the rescue
Log Title: IMORTAL to the Rescue Characters: Axegrinder, Brawl, Bruticus, Damon Ward, Kyle St James, Onslaught, Vortex Location: Paris, France Year: 8 November 2007 TP: IMORTAL France - Western Europe France, the largest country in Europe. This hexagon-shaped country is in the middle of everything; it has borders with Spain, Italy, Switzerland, Belgium and Germany. Eastern France has a lot of mountains and there one can see the largest mountain of Europe, the 'Mont Blanc' -- it's a bit over 4,000 meters. The southern part is a holiday paradise, with access to the Mediterranean Sea and long, golden beaches. The southwestern part produces excellent wines. Central France has a lot of farmlands, and winefarms. The west coast faces the Atlantic Ocean, and in the north is the English Channel. Paris is located in the north, and it's clearly the largest city in France, maybe even Europe. Paris's surroundings are the most industrialized, although Lyon, Marseille and other large cities also have much industrial area. The roads are excellent here and you can easily go from place to place. There's also the TGV, 'Train do Grand Vitesse (very fast train). It travels several hundred miles per hour and you can find a TGV station in almost every city. Bruticus is lumbering his gigantic way towards the Arc de Triomphe, kicking over streetlights and knocking out electrical lines not to mention smashing parked cars to bits. IMORTAL fields several large VTOLs as transport aircraft. These monolithic aircraft are capable of transporting vehicles within their bellies, and actually deploying aircraft from external pylons on their wings. It is one of these beasts that makes its way toward Paris. As it approaches the city, the two forward-swept fights drop off of their mountings and fly ahead, allowing the VTOL to land and deploy the vehicles from inside. Bruticus has pretty much reached its intended target for now and unmolested no doubt. The monstrous Decepticon robot raises its leg and brings it down hard upon the Arc de Triomphe and pretty much reduces the once great monument to a pile of ash and rubble. He looks up as planes seem to invade the air ways. and the brute powers up its weapons systems and pulls out a really nasty looking laser rifle. Well, to the giant it's a laser rifle to the humans it's probably a gigantic rail cannon. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 deploys from the transport and rolls directly for the towering giant. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 locks its Shadow Net rockets on the massive beast and fires the first volley! Twin speakers from Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 boom, "Take that you evil invadah! Mustah orf our world!" Bruticus stops his approach towards the second of Paris' monument when he's struck by a funky little missile that is still fizzing through his circuits. His optics turn bright red as he can not counter-attack due to this.. but that little plane will pay once his internal systems fix the problem. Stratus XFU #1754> Axegrinder's sights are on the enormous robot as soon as her jet detaches from the transport. She locks on a darkspace missile, snarling as the beast smashes the monument to bits. "You sonuva screwdriver, I'm gonna pound the daylights outta you!" She peripherally notices the Shadow Net envelop Bruticus as she launches her weapon. Stratus "Reaver II" #1751 has been circling as the Legion got into position on the ground. Once the Shadow Net is launched he calls his wingman in following close behind her. As the other Stratus lets a missile fly and peels off the Reaver continues straight one. A burst of purple-black energy ripples outward as it darts overhead of the Decepticon gestalt... Bruticus is once again struck by another pathetic human weapon but now that his systems has cleared from the shadow net. He raises that really really big weapon of his and takes aim at the little plane that hit him with that darkspace missile, "Prepare for elimination!" He pulls the trigger and the barrel of the rifle starts to glow brighter and brighter until it expels a massive energy shock wave at the IMORTAL fighter. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757> Kyle St James says, "It recovered from the Shadoh Net rockets pretty fast... going to try something else..." Stratus XFU #1754> Axegrinder yelps as Bruticus' beam envelops her craft and all its systems go dead. The Stratus begins to lose altitude, its nose drooping toward the city below. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 opens fire with its anti-aircraft batteries! Stratus "Reaver II" #1751> Damon Ward swears as he sees his wingman start lose power. Never a good sign. The Reaver pulls back around in a very tight bank, arcing up above the city. The belly opens up, the internal rotary-rack cycling around to select one of the smaller missiles. The Darkspace weapon streaks off as Damon heads out to check on Axegrinder's status. As the Reaver heads out, the Darkspace missile heads toward Bruticus... Bruticus seems to weather the return fire from the IMORTAL forces -- flak rounds exploding against his chestplate, flechettes ricocheting off his thick armor and scattering on the street below. The colossus' optical band sweeps over the battlefield, looking up to the Reaver II as it closes in... And without warning, Bruticus disintegrates! The giant collapses from one large target into multiple bogies as the pair of Darkspace missiles corkscrew towards where Bruticius once stood... Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757> Kyle St James snifs, "It broke up! It can't be that ah doddle... Don't you know?" Onslaught lands in a three-point squat on the shattered streets of Paris, glaring up towards the incoming missiles. Without wasting any time, he collapses forward, transforming into his alternate mode. The missile truck's turret swings into action, training up towards the Darkspace missiles and firing at them. Very strange behavior, indeed, but Onslaught is known for his unorthodox battlefield tactics. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757> Kyle St James reacts quickly, locking onto the largest nearby target. Brawl was already in tank mode when Bruticus was formed and once it was disassenbled, Brawl just lands on his treads already ready for action. He moves his turret around and up to target at all the enemy fighters. Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 comes crawling out from the IMORTAL base 70 tons of polished black armor gliding along on its monsterous treads. The twin barrels track back and forth eagerly as the driver locks in on Damon's signal and throttles the engine up. Bruticus will have a new playmate soon. One quite a bit bigger than the humans have fielded before. Twin speakers from Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 boom, "We've got five taaargets noh instead of one!" Twin speakers from Stratus "Reaver II" #1751 boom, "Acknowledged. Engage at will!" The missiles collide into each other -- the Darkspace missiles' proximity sensors going off, collapsing into dark portals that seem to envelope Onslaught's own missiles before the projectiles vanish from the Parisian sky. Brawl lays a heavy payload of cannon shells and heavy machine gun fire into the air as supressing fire as he rolls towards Onslaught for the next stage of their attack, "Brawl ready!!" Stratus XFU #1754> Axegrinder pulls her jet's nose up a mere thirty feet from the street as the Stratus' systems recover from Bruticus' blast. "Damn robots," she mutters, targetting the Decepticon tank. Stratus "Reaver II" #1751 jinks just above the buildingtops avoiding the suppression fire. The Reaver pulls up and circles around just out of range preparing another dive. This time he locks onto the Decepticon that seems to be leading the show opening fire with his jet's vulcan cannon. Brawl slowly rolls backwards on his treads and then is struck pretty hard by the incoming missile while causes the tank to do a double barrel roll and it somehow manages to land right side up, "Stupid Earth germ.. you'll pay for that!!" the tank levels its turret at the enemy fighter and takes very careful aim. A shell is loaded and then it fires, the barrel errupts with a thunderous explosion followed by a cloud of smoke, "Lets merge and finish them off!!" Onslaught throws his gears into reverse, rolling backwards with a squeal of rubber tires on torn pavement. The Reaver's vulcan shells chew up asphalt in front of the missile trailer, but leave the truck unscaythed. It transforms, rising up into Onslaught's robotic mode as he strikes a pose in the face of the closing human forces. "COMBATICONS!" He shouts, throwing one hand in the air. "MERGE FOR THE KILL!" Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757> Kyle St James snifs, "Crikey!" Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 rolls back at Bruticus remerges and locks back on the larger target. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757> Kyle St James brings the Detractor's Suppression Field online Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 rumbles around a corner slowly filling the intersection and coming into view of the battle. "Bloody hell " the driver mutters to himself as Bruticus emerges. There's a moment of hesitation then the double-barrelled turret snaps to life tracking an invisible line up the gestalt's chest. The left barrel lets out a low hum before blasting out a violet streak of energy. The dark violet beam is only open for a couple seconds, but in those couple seconds, a rushing noise can be heard as the focused beam sucks air inward...in addition to whatever it touches. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 opens fire with its Suppression Field! Stratus XFU #1754> Axegrinder makes a tight turn with the Stratus and comes up on Bruticus' right side, another Darkspace missile ready to fire. "Get yer own damn planet, y'bastards," she mutters, locking the targetting systems and letting a missile fly toward the huge robot. Stratus "Reaver II" #1751> Damon Ward brings his Stratus out over the city after the failed run. He takes his time coming back around, waiting for the Legion to execute its mission. The Reaver makes a lazy bank and comes back around, watching as Axegrinder guides her own Stratus in on an attack run. He switches back to the missile selector and switches to the Blackhawk. The large missile is set to airburst above Bruticus' head, and the large ordnance flies free of the rotary holder... Bruticus rises up to tower above the Parisian skyline again, missiles crashing all over his armored form, leaving the giant scarred with pock marks and scorches. He outstretches one giant gauntlet of a hand, his rifle materializing in a flash of subspace energy. "NOTHING... CAN STOP... MY CONQUEST...!" He intones in a booming voice, training Damon's fighter jet as it streaks by on another strafing run. The barrel glows for a split second before disgorging a thick, blistering red-white beam of destructive energy that pierces the sky like a strobe light on amphetamines. Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304> Rick Nelson IV scowls at his monitors. There's no mistaking his accent and annoyance over the Imortal radio channel. "I'm reading a power spike in the main weapon, but it's fading. I hope this beast isn't going to pop a fuse." He switches on the roof-mounted chaingun, spinning it up and letting rip with a swarm of bullets while the main cannon cools. Twin speakers from Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 boom, "We're indoumitably making an impact. Jolly good show old beans!" Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 locks onto the giant and fires its Shadow Net rockets once again. Twin speakers from Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 boom, "Well I say - got it again!" Stratus XFU #1754> Axegrinder pumps a fist in the air as the attacks from her comrades land blows on the enormous Bruticus. She maneuvers around, rotating the missile selector to the Blackhawk missiles. "Let's put this big baby t'bed," she grins. Bruticus roars as he's been taking some serious damage by these tiny human and their highly over powered weapons and the time for being a distraction is over, now the gigantic robot is going to punish the humans for blitzing him in such a manner. The gigantic robot extends his massive hands which eclipse the sun and tries to swat the tiny fighters like annoying flies. Stratus "Reaver II" #1751> Damon Ward hears the call of the giant machine behind him and checks his rear camera...and by God, that's a big cannon! He pulls his jet into some serious evasive maneuvers that send a jolt of pain through the neuro-link that's routed right into his brain. He sees the Shadow Net strike. Then he sees his wingman go down. This puts a scowl on his face, and he brings the Stratus around hard. The missile bay is still open, and he launches another Darkspace missile at the titan... Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 rumbles forward again a challenging roar issuing from its engines as claws up to full speed. "Over here you miserable mechanical sod!" Rick bellows through the tank's loudspeaker. The cannons recenter themselves on the brute's arm humming with a vengeance as the Stratus is crushed. "Turn and face justice coward!" The 70 ton behemoth bucks as both barrels let loose. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 aims its anti-aircraft batteries again as St James cycles back up the more advanced systems. Twin speakers from Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 boom, "I'm terribly sorry but end it all invadah!" >> Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 strikes Bruticus with AA-Battery . << Stratus XFU #1754> Axegrinder shrieks as her jet is struck by the giant's massive fist. One of the Stratus' wings is shorn right off the craft, and it spins wildly off toward the west, arcing into the sky like a flaming, smoking badminton birdie. Unable to wrestle the plane into level flight, Axegrinder rides the spinning, out-of-control jet into the Seine River. The crippled Stratus begins to sink as its pilot tries to escape the cockpit before she drowns. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757> Kyle St James snifs, "Axey! Heavens! Goodness me!" Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 suddenly reverses quickly away from Bruticus and roars towards Axe's crash site. Bruticus continues to remain standing even as wave after wave of munitions detonate against his armored hulk. "HNNNH..." The giant grunts, in some semblance of pain. Smoke curls from its joints, clearly taking about as much damage as it can handle -- but he's not quite out of commission. Without moving, one of the vertical missile tubes on his back launches a warhead up into the air, belches a cloud of smoke and fire behind it. It does a sharp 180 degree turn in the air, racing back towards the ground and homing in on the Reclaimer. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 races towards Axe's crash site. Stratus "Reaver II" #1751> Damon Ward jinks hard as a missile streaks up all too close for the pilot's comfort. The Reaver circles around as the missile rack switches out. A cannon drops out of the main bay. The barrel extends outward as it locks into place. The pilot moves in for what he hopes is a final run, channeling energy into the Darkspace Cannon. He tries to center the Reaver up with Bruticus and rake the powerful weapon up to the back of his head... Stratus XFU #1754> Though the canopy release system is all but destroyed, Axegrinder manages to smash her way out, with the aid of the butt of her sidearm. The jagged edges tear at her flight suit as she hauls herself from the cockpit. She swims slowly away from her downed jet as it sinks into the river, muttering and chattering in the cold water. "You'll ... pay f'r that ... damned ... robots..." Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 shudders under the impact of the missile. A large blossom of fire swells up from the top of the turret peppering the street with shrapnel but as the flame and smoke clears the mirror-polish black armor is only cracked and dented on the surface. "That's right scrap heap over here " the driver snarls. But his bravado is cut short by the target of his aggression popping apart. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757 pulls up along the bank and St James hops out. Kyle St James ignores the battle behind him, intent on recovering Axegrinder. Bruticus takes the shot to the back of his head about as well as one might imagine: he explodes. Limbs go rocketing in different directions, other's tumbling to the ground with loud metallic clangs and screeches. Onslaught lands flat on his back, smoke curling from his pockmarked exterior. "Unnngh..." He groans, pushing up to his feet. "Combaticons! Fall back to the shuttle!" He kneels down, pulling an unconscious Vortex out of the rubble of a croissant shop, tossing the other Combaticon over his shoulder and trotting his way back to the extraction point. Axegrinder swims toward the eastern riverbank, knowing the battle is in that direction. She sees St James on the bank and heads toward him. Kyle St James moves down the bank to meet Axegrinder Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 rumbles along after the retreating Decepticons. It's falling behind quickly because of its slow ground speed but continues to fire pot-shots to herd them off. Kyle St James snifs, "Axey! Aaare you what-oh?" Axegrinder climbs from the water onto the riverbank and pauses on all fours for a moment while the river water sluices off her. She looks up at St James. "I hate these bloody robots." Kyle St James snifs, "I'm terribly sorry but myself, toohh. You what-oh? I'll giz you ah ride beck in the Detractor..." Brawl rolls in reverse as he covers Onslaught's treat with a hail of bulets from his heavy barreled machine guns, littering the streets with empty 50 calibur shells. *RAT-TAT-TAT* and he even fire from his cturret a few times at random buildings which explode and shatter in a storm of smoke and bricks. Kyle St James glances back at the continuing machine gun fire. He offers a hand to Axey. Axegrinder gets to her feet, peering oddly at St James. "Right. Let's go, then." Stratus "Reaver II" #1751 joins the Reclaimer in its herding of the Decepticons firing off a volley from the vulcan cannon and a burst of the EM generator to interfere with Brawl's accuracy. Kyle St James nods, and leads Axe back to the Detractor, turning up his nose slightly as she tracks river water in his his vehicle. Axegrinder climbs into the Detractor, pausing a moment to gaze at the river where her Stratus has now sunk beneath the surface of the water. "Don't worry, mate," she says as she gets in, "I'll pay yer upholstery cleanin' bills for ya." Decepticon Shuttle 's engine rumbles to life. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757> "Oh, it's noh buhthah," Kyle lies. =^) Decepticon Shuttle rockets out of its camouflage netting somewhere in the suburbs of Paris engines flaring white-hot and incinerating the surrounding vegetation. The Decepticon transport cuts a sharp turn above the city before throwing open the throttle doing a straight vertical ascent -- heading right for space. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757> Kyle St James checks the weaponry on his vehicle, making sure it's OK, and then checks Axe briefly for injuries. Axegrinder waves St James away as he comes over to check her wounds. "'S nothin'," she insists. "'M fine. Jus' cold. An' wet. C'n we go home now, please?" Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757> Kyle St James nods. "Pip-pip tally hoh." Decepticon Shuttle goes to Western Europe - Europe. Decepticon Shuttle has left. Legion "Detractor" XAAV #1757> Kyle St James drives his vehicle to the evac rendevous point. Category:logs